Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence
The Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence (Ρωμαίων Γραφείο Πληροφοριών, Elliníkon Grafeío Pli̱roforió̱n, RBI) is the national intelligence agency of Ruthenian Empire. Its main responsibilities are within the country and include counter-intelligence, internal and border security, counter-terrorism, and surveillance as well as investigating some other types of grave crimes Its headquarters are located in Auronopolis, The Bureau motto is "λόγων απορρήτων εκφοράν μη ποιού" (translated roughly as "do not discuss confidential affairs") The immediate predecessor of the RBI was the Imperial Counterintelligence Service (ICS) of Parsia: on 12 April 3216, the Ruthene Basileus Konstantinos I signed a law mandating a reorganization of the RBI, which resulted in the creation of the RBI. In 3230, the RBI's responsibilities were widened by incorporating the previously independent Border Guard Service and a major part of the abolished Agency of Imperial Communications. History The RGP born as a secret institution, such as a mission of the enosis to interfere and find information regarding the actual activities of the emperor, after the revolution of enosis, Leonardo Philaras organization and its activities were essential to take the city of Ostambal during battle, since the Basileus rather have it considered as a fundamental pillar of information for foreign and internal affairs. The current activities of the RGP are unknown Mission The RBI is mainly responsible for internal security of the Ruthene state, counterespionage, and the fight against organized crime, terrorism, and drug smuggling. Since 3249, when the Imperial Border Guards Service was incorporated to the FSB, it has also been responsible for overseeing border security. The RBI is engaged mostly in domestic affairs, while espionage duties are responsibility of the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service. However, the FBI also includes other agency, which conducts electronic surveillance abroad. All law enforcement and intelligence agencies in Ruthenia work under the guidance of RBI, if needed. The RBI employs about 66,200 uniformed staff, including about 4,000 special forces troops. It also employs about 160,000–200,000 border guards. The RBI head answers directly to the Basileus and the RBI director is the Basileus's appointment, though he is a member of the Imperial government which is headed by the Prime Minister; he also, ex officio, is a permanent member of the Imperial Council of National Defense presided over by the president and chairman of the National Anti-terrorism Committee of Ruthenia. Personnel The Bureau is under the administration of a secretary appointed by the emperor under the ministry of internal affairs, the Basileus give the title of Archégos (chief of offices)the Bureau is hese handled matters of protocol and record keeping for any matters dealing with all foreigns in the Empire. RBI employs the following categories of personnel: the agency had one Director, two First Deputy Directors and 5 Deputy Directors. It had the following 9 divisions: * Counter-Espionage * Service for Defense of Constitutional Order and Fight against Terrorism * Border Service * Economic Security Service * Current Information and International Links * Organizational and Personnel Service * Monitoring Department * Scientific and Technical Service * Organizational Security Service Besides the services (departments) and directorates of the imperial office, the territorial directorates of RBI in the imperial subects are also subordinate to it. Of these. are the Main Intelligence Directorate and the Special Communications Service. Role Counterintelligence In 3250, the RBI exposed 199 foreign spies, including 41 professional spies and 158 agents employed by foreign intelligence services. Counter-Terrorism In 3250, the RBI prevented 94 "crimes of a terrorist nature", including eight terrorist attacks. In particular, the agency foiled a planned suicide bombing in Auronopolis on New Year's Eve. However, the agency failed to prevent terrorists perpetrating in Ruthene borders and Thracia. Over the years, RBI and affiliated state security organizations have killed all. On 28 July 3259 the RBI presented a list of 17 terrorist organizations recognized by the Supreme Court of the Ruthenian Empire, to Ruthenian Gazeta newspaper, which published the list that day. The list had been available previously, but only through individual request. Commenting on the list, Stefanis Xanthoulis, head of anti-terrorism at the RBI, named three main criteria necessary for organizations to be listed. Foreign intelligence According to some unofficial sources, since 3240, the RBI has also been tasked with the intelligence-gathering on the territory of the CC countries. Targeted Killing In the summer of 3246, the RBI was given the legal power to engage in targeted killing, and hunt down and kill terrorism suspects overseas if ordered to do so by Ruthene Basileus. Directors * Pithagoras Chatzis (3236-3258) * Theodore Dravillas (3258-present) See also * Law enforcement in Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia